


like a lightening strike to the heart

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kisame has objectively done much worse things before, but he's never felt bad about any of them like this.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	like a lightening strike to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> for context this is basically a pre-shippuden canon divergence where kisame is removing the seal from obitos heart

Kisame has technically done worse, more subjectively terrible things before, but he’s never _felt_ as awful about any of it as he feels with his right hand buried in Obito’s chest. There’s not really anything he can think of that he’d like to be doing less than this, but Obito asked him to, and Kisame trusts him. Trusts that there’s a point to this.

He pushes the senbon that’s gripped tightly in his hand, and charged heavily with a raiton, carefully into Obito’s heart. He jerks in Kisame’s hold, where his left arm cradles Obito against his chest. Kisame feels some shift, or dissipation, of chakra surrounding Obito’s heart, disrupted by the charged senbon piercing it. Desperately hoping that’s the reason he needed to do this to begin with, Kisame removes the senbon as quickly as he dares.

The wound’s raiton singed edges keep it from bleeding heavily, but he still wastes no time shoving chakra into it. He’s a Kiri missing-nin, which means he’s never had in real medic training in his life, but he’s figured out a trick or two, and Obito is resilient. It’s one of the many things Kisame loves about him.

He dresses the freshly closed puncture wound, and tucks Obito into the bed of the small inn they’ve stopped at for the night. Obito insisted they couldn’t do this in any of the Akatsuki bases and swore to explain after it was finished. Kisame feels lucky that he managed to convince Obito to let him knock him out for it.

When he wakes up, he’ll explain what is going on, like he promised, and for now Kisame will sit next to him and watch to be sure he continues to heal well. It seems like they may be spending a lot of time together, just the two of them, and that at least is something he can look forward to.


End file.
